The present invention relates to a wedged or semi-ovoidal foam cushion that can be attached to the body to prevent a user from rolling onto the abdomen while sleeping. In particular, the present invention relates to a wedged or semi-ovoidal foam cushion which attaches to the anterior thorax in the region of the sternum and abdomen. A belt extends from the cushion or can be wrapped around it and also around the torso whereby to enable the cushion to maintain its position on the abdomen and sternum.
It is well known that sleeping on the abdomen promotes postural strain to the cervical spine and gives poor postural support to the lower back. Sleeping on the abdomen may also aggravate or promote certain neck or back conditions. The preferred posture for sleeping is on the back or the side. For those individuals who have a habit of sleeping on their abdomen it is often difficult to maintain a side or back position while sleeping. The natural tendency of these individuals is to roll onto the abdomen.
In accordance with the present invention, I have discovered that a wedged or semi-ovoidal shaped foam cushion that is attached to the abdomen can prevent the user from rolling onto the abdomen while sleeping. The cushion of the present invention prevents the user from rolling onto the abdomen and supports the user when the user is sleeping on the. If the user turns from side to side, the belt that holds the cushion keeps it in its position on the anterior thorax and prevents stomach sleeping even if movement occurs.
It is especially important that the device of the present invention enables the user to continue sleeping even when sleeping on one side or the other. Promoting continuous sleep is extremely important because users should not be awakened by position-controlling equipment.
In the past, a more common way of controlling sleep positions was to place a tennis ball against the anterior thorax in the area of the solar plexus and secure them with a wrap-around elastic band. In this way, when the user rolled onto the stomach, the ball would press against the solar plexus and awaken the user. Continual awakening for a person who has a habit of sleeping on the stomach is highly undesirable and should be avoided.
Many types of cushions have been disclosed to the art. The Crew U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,315, discloses a belt attached to a contoured cushion to hold the cushion in place and provide support to the spine in its naturally curved position while lying in a supine position. A portable seating device is disclosed by Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,005, in which a belt is used to enable the user to be seated with the buttocks on the ground with the legs bent at the knees. A padded back support is disposed against the upper region of the user's back when worn. The French patent to Emelien, 1.449.012, discloses a pair of contoured cushions which are disposed on each side of an infant and secured in place with a belt to prevent the infant from rolling. A support cushion is disclosed in Canadian patent 1,239,709 to change the position of the pelvis of a person lying in a supine position so that the lumbar spine flattens and the mechanical stresses and symptoms of lower back pain are eliminated. The Serola U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,222, discloses a cushion for supporting the chest and shoulders of a patient while lying in a prone position.